Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila - Gemini Saga Gaiden
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Kanon yang dipukul sampai tak sadarkan diri dan Saga yang harus melawan seorang, ralat, seekor penyusup kuil Gemini—sekaligus rasa malunya. Parade fic.


.

**Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami  
Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla – Gemini Saga Gaiden © rizulethalpha**

**warning: Satu kata: Abal. Dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, Saga dan Kanon bergantian-sudut pandang Saga mendominasi.  
Ada kata-kata yang tidak disensor. Berhati-hatilah!  
Tidak suka? Jangan baca.**

**A/N #1: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah **_**author-author fanfiction**_** Indonesia- kembali ****untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA **_**season**_**nya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa **_**flame**_** dan **_**bashing**_**.**

**Fic ini, -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.**

.

_finally, rizulethalpha humbly presents…_

_.  
_

#

Yunani, abad keduapuluh. Perang suci dengan Hades dan para _specter_ berakhir sudah. Dunia, terutama Yunani sendiri kembali berada dalam keadaan stabil. Dua belas ksatria berzirah emas kembali dihidupkan dengan berkat dari Athena. Tak kurang akal maupun fisik. Mereka kembali bertugas menjadi penjaga dua belas kuil konstelasi karena pengabdian dan rasa terima kasih kepada sang dewi.

Termasuklah Saga, sang penjaga kuil konstelasi ketiga, Gemini. Kali ini, dia tidak seorang diri menjadi penjaga kuil konstelasinya sendiri, Kanon pun ikut serta menjadi penjaga kuil yang terletak di kota kelahiran mereka. Dua ksatria emas yang dikatakan dapat menghancurkan galaksi Bima Sakti, duet ksatria emas Gemini telah kembali lengkap.

.

.

Pagi yang membosankan, setidaknya begitulah pendapat Kanon yang tengah bersandar di satu pilar kuil. Terlalu damai itu membosankan, tapi terlalu kacau pada masa perang juga merepotkan. Untuk mengusir kebosanan itu, biasanya ia akan mengunjungi kuil Leo yang dijaga Aiolia atau kuil Scorpio yang dijaga Milo (dan kalajengkingnya) daripada menjadi 'penjaga pintu depan kuil', sementara sang kakak kembar sedang melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri (yang tak boleh ia ketahui) di dalam kuil. Tapi kali ini, Saga tidak membiarkannya kabur ke dua kuil yang berada jauh di atas kuil Gemini itu, dengan ancaman dari sang kakak kembar yang akan mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya apabila Kanon berani-beraninya lari ke kuil dua juniornya dan juga mitra-dalam-kejahatan (baca: kejahilan).

"Tahu begini, aku tak akan mau ikut ke Yunani untuk menjaga kuil Gemini." Kanon sungguh akan dihadiahi tinju maut dari Saga apabila sang penjaga kuil yang sebenarnya itu mendengar sepatah atau seluruh kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

'NGUK, NGUK, NGUUUUK!' Kanon segera menegakkan dirinya dari pilar yang disandarinya begitu mendengar sebuah suara asing.

"Nguk-nguk?" Terheran, pria berambut biru itu turun beberapa anak tangga dari daerah depan kuil lalu menengok ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Tak ada apa-apa, yang membuat Kanon hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena kesal.

"Heh, apa kerjaan si Kiki ya?" Tak mau memusingkan hal yang tidak penting itu, Kanon berniat kembali ke depan kuil. Namun, baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya, sebuah siluet berhasil membuat Kanon membelalakkan mata—terkejut akan siluet besar yang sampai menghalangi sinar matahari jatuh di wajahnya. Tidak sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Kanon kemudian hanya bisa berteriak—

"**SAGAAAA—**!" –sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat satu pukulan keras pada puncak tengkoraknya.

"NGUK, NGUUUUK—DUG DUG DUG!" Siluet itu kemudian memukul dadadengan kedua tangannya. Tak sampai disitu, siluet besar itu melucuti zirah emas Gemini yang dikenakan Kanon satu per satu—yang tidak perlu dijelaskan sampai inti, karena akan dapat mengubah _rating_ cerita.

.

Di saat Gemini Kanon mengurusi bagian luar kuil, Gemini Saga sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya: mandi. Baginya, masa-masa tanpa perang seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai sejenak—bukan berarti selama ini ia merasa monoton setelah kedamaian berhasil diperoleh, tapi menurut Saga, mengabdi pada Athena tidak bisa ia abaikan. Hitung-hitung sebagai penebusan dosanya yang hampir dan telah membunuh gadis berambut ungu itu—toh Athena selalu memaafkannya.

Setelah membasuh sisa sabun di tubuhnya, Saga segera mengambil handuk terdekat dan mengeringkan bekas air yang mengalir di kulit bagian epidermisnya itu. Handuk itu kemudian diikatkannya pada pinggang—menutupi daerah bawahnya sebatas lutut dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

'DAP-DAP -DAP' Saga menghentikan langkahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari pintu kamar mandi begitu mendengar bunyi seperti hentakan kaki. Oh, dia akan memarahi Kanon apabila dia membiarkan seorang penyusup baru memasuki kuil—atau apabila ternyata Kanon sedang mengerjainya di tengah kebosanan. Saga lekas menghirup napas dan menghelanya berat, dia tidak akan membiarkan kepribadian jahatnya keluar karena memikirkan Kanon. Lagi.

"Hanya perasaanku saja." ucapnya mensugestikan hal positif pada dirinya dan juga kepribadian hitamnya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya yang menyimpan zirah emas konstelasi kebanggaannya. Warna emas yang jauh lebih baik dari warna ungu gelap zirah ksatria Hades.  
Serupa dengan zirah emas milik Gemini Kanon.

'DAP-DAP-DAP' Baiklah, Saga mendengar suara hentakan itu lagi dan kali ini ia tidak bisa tahan mendengarnya. Jelas-jelas Kanon membiarkan seseorang dengan hentakan kasar itu masuk ke kuilnya—ralat, kuil mereka. Makin keras, terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Saga pun tak ambil diam, dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya—berharap ia punya waktu untuk mengenakan zirahnya sebelum bertemu dengan pembuat hentakan itu.

Namun, ekspetasinya meleset. Ia bertemu dengan sumber hentakan keras itu, berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Siluet besar dengan tubuh yang ditutupi rambut berwarna gelap, berhidung besar, dan berbuku jari besar.

"Gorila!?" Saga pantas untuk terkejut atas kehadiran primata besar itu—bernama gorila—di kuilnya, ah tidak, kehadirannya di kota Athena! Mengingat seekor gorila tidak hidup di daerah beriklim sedang-subtropis seperti Yunani. Apa ini kerjaan Kanon yang sengaja melepas seekor gorilla besar untuk mengerjainya yang telah dibuat menjadi penjaga gerbang kuil? Mengingat sifat Kanon yang tidak lebih serius darinya.

"NGUK NGUK, NGUUUUK!" Saga berhenti mencari konklusi, ia beralih memperhatikan tingkah laku si primata yang hanya berjingkrak-jingkrak dan bersuara 'nguk-nguk'. Saat itulah pria berambut biru tua itu memperhatikan apa yang ada di genggaman si gorila.  
Sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru laut…dengan gambar kuda laut dan ular naga versi _chibi_. Saga dapat menebaknya, kalau celana bergambar hewan laut _chibi _itu adalah milik Kanon—meski awalnya ia tak percaya jika adik kembarnya menyukai gambar _chibi_.

Sebuah konklusi ia dapat secara cepat. Kanon bukan pelaku atas masuknya gorila ke kuil yang dijaganya—ralat, dijaga mereka—ralat lagi, kuil yang sedang dijaga Kanon; Si adik kembar merupakan korban primata berbuku jari besar itu yang dikalahkan dan dirampas celana dalamnya.  
Tapi..kenapa celana dalam?

"NGUUUUK, NGUUUK!" Saga kembali fokus pada mamalia besar tak jauh dihadapannya yang sedari tadi hanya bersuara 'nguk-nguk-nguk', sementara dia sendiri masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai melupakan keadaannya yang masih setengah telanjang dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggangnya—pun tatapan gorila yang mengarah ke handuk.

Satu kata yang hanya bisa diucapkan Saga: Sial.

Tahu si gorila sedang mencurigai (baca: mengamati) dirinya yang mungkin sedang mengenakan celana dalamnya, Saga mulai menghitung jarak antara dia berpijak dengan pintu kamarnya.  
Namun begitu mendapati si gorila mendekatinya, Saga melupakan kalkulasinya dan segera ambil langkah seribu menuju pintu kamarnya.

'Athena-sama, tolong lindungi hamba dalam berkatmu.' batinnya dalam laju larinya. Si gorilla pun tak kalah gesit, kedua kakinya melaju dengan bantuan kedua buku jarinya yang besar dan kokoh. Saga bisa saja menggunakan _'Galaxian Explosion'_ andalannya untuk membunuh—minimal membuat primata itu luka-luka, jika tidak ingat ia masih berada di dalam kuilnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa, kuilnya sendiri jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Terlebih, bisa-bisa kepribadian jahatnya malah mengendalikannya begitu berhasil melukai primata tak lebih pintar dari manusia itu.

GREP! Saga akhirnya berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan membukanya cepat—namun si gorila juga tepat waktu meraih ujung handuk yang melilit di pinggang Saga.

Satu, tidak, dua kata yang terbatin di benak Saga: Sial. Sial.

"Lepaskan handuk-KU, gorila brengsek!" Rambut Saga menghitam—berkat satu kata yang diucapkan berulang—seiring dengan adu tarik handuk antara dia dan si gorila. Saling keras kepala, saling ngotot, dan saling tidak mau kalah—membuat Saga hitam patut disamakan dengan gorila yang juga berambut gelap.

"NGUK-NGUUUUK!" Si gorila menambah tenaga sambil tetap menarik handuk itu ke arahnya.

"**Baiklah**, kau yang minta aku melakukan ini, gorila sialan!" Saga hitam kemudian mengangkat satu tangan, mengumpulkan kosmo dalam jumlah yang luar biasa hebatnya. Langit-langit kuil bergetar hebat, ubin marmer pun turut berguncang, pilar yang menyangga kuil pun tak luput dari hantaran guncangan maupun getaran itu—herannya, tak membuat si gorila ketakutan.

Mereka masih tarik menarik handuk, pun disaat Saga hitam menyeringai puas karena kosmo yang dibutuhkan untuk melancarkan jurus andalannya sudah tersedia penuh.

"Terima ini—!" Saga mengeluarkan aba-aba sambil menarik handuknya. Gorila pun tak gentar akan aba-aba si pria yang dikatakan dapat menghancurkan galaksi Bima Sakti, ia tetap menarik kuat handuk itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"_GALAXIAN EX—_" –BRETT! Handuk itu sobek menjadi dua. Si gorila menatap kosong apa yang dibalik handuk sang manusia. Sobeknya kain berbahan seperti _linen_ itu membuat rambut Saga kembali membiru dan membuat pria berusia hampir 30 tahun itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya—memanfaatkan kesempatan disaat si gorila hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

.

Saga—yang telah kembali normal—merasa dirinya telah dipermalukan oleh seekor primata besar tak berakal yang gemar memakan pisang itu. Untunglah si gorila tidak menyerangnya saat ia..ehm..telanjang bulat. Kesimpulan pertama dirangkum Saga (yang berusaha keras tidak menangis secara memalukan akibat pelecehan tadi).

'Untuk mengusirnya,' Saga kemudian melirik lemari pakaiannya. Dengan beringas dan cepat, ia mengacak-acak isi lemarinya untuk mencari sebuah celana dalam—favoritnya.

Ya, kini dia siap untuk menghadapi gorila besar itu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Saga mendapati ekspresi gorila yang masih kosong pun belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ini kesempatan!

"Hei, gorila, lihat aku tidak memakai apa-apa! Ini celana dalam milikku, bahkan yang paling aku sukai! Ambillah! Aku bersedia menyerahkan celana dalam favoritku asal kau cepat pergi dari sini!" Saga berseru seperti orang yang sudah hilang urat malunya. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan mendidih karena amat malu.

Si gorila, seakan terangsang oleh kata 'celana dalam' mengedipkan matanya dan lekas melihat ke arah celana dalam sang pria yang ditaruh di lantai marmer. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, si gorila mengambilnya dan berjalan menjauhi daerah kamar Saga.

"NGUK-NGUUUUUUK-NGUK!" Saga menangkap suara itu adalah luapan ekspresi senang si gorila berhasil mendapatkan celana dalam kesukaannya. Seiring siluet besar gorila semakin menjauh dari kuil, Saga pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah memerah karena lemas dan malu.

.

END..eit belum..

.

"Aduh-aduh, kepalaku sakit.." ringis Kanon yang baru sadarkan diri setelah dipukul jatuh oleh sebuah siluet besar—yang ternyata adalah seekor gorila.

"Gyaaa, kenapa aku tak berpakaian?! CELANA DALAMKU!" Sama seperti Saga, tubuh Kanon sama sekali tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Sebelum dilihat mitranya yang lain, Kanon segera berlari memasuki kuilnya—meninggalkan bagian-bagian zirahnya yang berceceran di tanah.

Namun, begitu dirinya sampai di area ruang pribadi Saga, Kanon terkejut mendapati sosok kakak kembarnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah memerah. Plus, bertelanjang bulat.

"SAGA, KAMU KENAPAA?! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!" jerit Kanon histeris, yang menggema di penjuru kuil Gemini.

Si, err, sang gorila? Dia melanjutkan perburuannya ke kuil selanjutnya…

.

(Benar-benar) **END**

.

#

A/N #2:

_a. Rizu is back! _Sebelumnya, selamat tahun baru 2013! Senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke fandom SS setelah hampir 3 tahun vakum gara-gara ujian gini-gitu dan sekarang tambah lagi kesibukan ngampus, yeay(?). Sekaligus buat 'berubah', hehe~ *toel seme*  
b. Gara-gara hampir kehabisan ide, mikirin soal kegiatan kampus, harus _survive_ belajar buat UAS-nya….fanficnya fail huhuhu. Buat yang serius enggak bisa, humornya juga _fail_ *pundung* #dipukul  
c. Di sini, sengaja Rizu terjemahin _gold cloth_ jadi zirah emas, _saint_ jadi ksatria, _zodiac_ jadi konstelasi. _No offence_, ya, karena kita memang perlu bahkan harus pakai bahasa Indonesia dan kosakatanya yang baik dan benar ;)  
d. Sangat menerima kritik konkrit untuk gaya penulisan saya maupun karakterisasi serta deskripsi+narasinya :)

* * *

January 1st, 2013

** rizulethalpha, **_off again_


End file.
